1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to programmable metallization cell technology.
2. Description of Related Art
Programmable Metallization Cell (PMC) technology for resistive switching is being investigated for use in nonvolatile memory, reconfigurable logic, and other switching applications due to its low current, good scalability, and high programming speed. The resistance switching of PMC devices is manifested by growing and removing conducting bridges through an electrochemical or electrolytic process. Therefore, PCM devices have also been referred to as conducting bridge CB devices or electro-chemical EC devices.
PMC devices, however, suffer from poor data retention and cycling endurance because the conducting bridge can be unstable.